The purpose of this study is to compare the effectiveness of three combination drug therapies in reducing the amount of HIV in the blood, and preventing HIV resistance, and to evaluate the safety of these therapies when given to HIV-infected children who have disease progression after receiving at least 6 months of previous drug therapy.